Black Tail
by Kousuke
Summary: DEAD This is a tale.....about curses that happen as the skies go black.YXH
1. Default Chapter

**Kousuke: This story will be a different story. You may laugh, you may be scared, you may cry. This will probably be one of my favorite stories. I will try to update it as much as I can along with my other story Hackers of course. Enjoy as much you **

**can.**

**SUMMARY: At night, when the sun falls over the peek of the mountain two things very important change...and in the morning……this wolf and coyoto….are back to normal.**

**Dedication: Well I think I will not dedicate to anyone. Its only dedicated to all of you so you can read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Yusuke's and Hiei's changing.**

**Note to Megan (Rujutoshi): Hello. I just want you to know this wont be like your story My Pride, with he animal stuff and all.**

**STORY: Black Tail**

**CHAPTER 1:** The Twilight

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He panted, as his blistered feet pounded against the mud, sinking in an inch every step. The rain that pounded down continuously cleaned his feathered wounds from earlier gun shots and sticks and stones. No blood poured from them, but they had a powerful sting as the rain washed them. Like a animal…trying to get out of a bath…

As the lightning flashed, he flashed off his deep chocolate eyes, the lightning leaving a crystal blue twinkle in it. It seemed as if every second he traveled his distance, the rain pounded harder, flushing his brain like it was rewinding his life video from the very time he was born…..at night.

**_Flashback 5 years ago_**

The black wolf club opened his chocolate eyes, starring up into the bigger wolf. It was once again raining out, but both of them were dry as they stood under a tree. The baby cub whimpered to curl up to his mother but she growled and snapped him away. He whined and pounced away a couple inches. She flashed her yellow eyes at him but then walked away. He tried to follow her, but the farthest he got was when they entered the rain……and they stopped on a road. She barked and growled at him as if to tell him to stay and get away, which she was. He whimpered hard as she bit his nose. She growled once again and glared at him, but then walked away.

The cub cried as the blood rolled to the ground from his nose. He shivered under the cold rain. He howled a piercing howl then slowly followed his mother.

As he caught up, he was afraid. The hair on her back was standing up, although it was soaked and wet. The cub backed away, trying not to look into her eyes as she barred her fangs at him. He could feel her hot breath. She was going to kill him….

The cub whimpered…..then ran the other direction. Instead of being satisfied, his mother ran after him. Since she was bigger she could run faster…but since he was ahead…it was like she was giving him a chance to live. But she was desperate.

The cub passed the blacktop road…..but stumbled upon a rock….his chance was gone.

After a while, he noticed he wasn't dead yet…..he looked back….and against the road side was his mother. 'Why is she sleeping?' he wondered over to her.

The cub stood about 5 feet before her, where he could clearly see the crimson color scattered everywhere on her black fur and the road. Her eyes were beat white and faint……and her rib cage bones were now sticking out of her body.

The cub whined as he nuzzled her. She was motionless.

He cried….howling at the crystal moon.

Retreating from the rain…..he walked away…..limping…..whimpering….crying…..dieing.

**END OF Flashback!**

He still walked on, not minding those memories coming back to him.

He noticed the rain had stopped….and the clouds uncovered the stars.

His chocolate eyes sparkled as he looked up into the beautiful twilight. What he had missed was seeing all the things he wanted. But his main goal was to find a meal….road kill did sound good to him right now.

A while later, as he still walked on through the mud….he noticed the orange lining coming from the mountains.

He smiled as the sun arose over the peeks of them…he was now back to normal..

He is now…………………Yusuke Urameshi.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Not a great start but pretty good. Review please! **


	2. Two way secret

Kousuke: Hi. Read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Own the changing stuff.

Rating: T for teen I think I is.

**BLACK TAIL**

**CHAPTER 2: **Two way secret.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_You will stay in this shack forever……and at night….you will become what your inner soul is. And if you want to find out that soul…you have to look deep enough between both……my dear boy._

"I want to camp." Kuwabara sighed.

"Camp?" Kurama asked, lowering his book from his eyes.

"Yeah, get out of this big old house for once. Lets go camping out doors for a while. What do you think Hiei, Yusuke?" Kuwabara begged.

"Uh…"

"uh…"

"You see I have this….thing….about outside…its…"

"I get it. You're afraid of the dark!" Kuwabara laughed. "You too Hiei!"

"Am not!" Hiei and Yusuke replied.

"Whatever. Then can we go on vacation?"

"No." Yusuke replied.

"Why don't you ever go with us unless it is only in day time? Are you seriously afraid of the dark? You and Hiei do that!" Kuwabara shouted at Yusuke.

Yusuke shot a glance at Hiei, as well as Hiei did the same.

X-

"So do you really have a particular reason, Hiei?" Yusuke asked; approaching Hiei as Hiei sat on the roof of the mansion all of them lived in.

"What the hell for?" Hiei snapped, trying his best to avoid this conversation.

"The night situation." Yusuke sat down next to Hiei.

"That is none of your business, Urameshi." Hiei said, starring at the sun that slowly fell over the horizon.

"I think I know why is it-

"The sun is going down. I need to go inside." Hiei said.

"As do I." Yusuke admitted, following Hiei inside.

X-

By the time Yusuke got inside, the night was almost here. He quickly escaped Kurama's and Kuwabara's presence, and seeing Hiei has already gone, he figured what he thought was true.

Yusuke stepped outside, and slowly felt his body get warmer like a heavy blanket trapped him. It was his raven black hair, turning into the fur for his wolf body. He felt shorter, as he fell into his 4 legged form. But the delight of this form was he felt stronger and faster.

Before running off into the woods he ruled in this form, he howled, piercing it as echoes.

Yusuke sniffed around, looking for prey. 'A rabbit! Yes!' Yusuke thought, as he seen a little white bunny eating grass. He didn't do what most animals do. He just jumped on it and ate it to pieces, licking the blood up afterwards.

And this time he is like other animals…..he is still hungry.

"Who the hell are you….on my territory!" A voice came from behind Yusuke.

Yusuke turned to see a coyote. It was all black like himself, but a bit smaller.

Yusuke growled in a high emotion, the coyote doing the same. Then after that…

….came the fight.

The coyote got the first cut in, leaving a slash of crimson on Yusuke's back. The coyote then attacked again, biting Yusuke leg.

Yusuke got ready enough and slashed the coyote's throat.

They both fell back, and stayed at least 5 feet away from each other. Both were panting at high speeds. Between the two was like a starring contest between chocolate eyes and crimson eyes.

"h-Hiei?" Yusuke stopped panting.

"If……you tell anyone……I will kill you." The coyote….bared his teeth.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Yay! Updating soon. **


	3. Equaling the Curse

**Kousuke: Hio. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot and such.**

**Rating: T**

**Au story, but I changed my mind. This will be an YXH! (lets all jump for joy!)**

**Black Tail**

**Chapter 3: Equaling the curse.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You know that I know that you know that I seen it! You seen me like that too so don't worry!" Yusuke shrugs, shoving another inch of his ham sub into his mouth.

"I told you not to talk about it, Urameshi." Hiei folded his arms over his chest.

The two of them sat on a bench that was part of a trail behind their mansion.

"But come on you have to tell them someday!" Yusuke says, stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Not until you do." Hiei says.

Yusuke glomps Hiei eternally. "See you will wait! That is true love right there!"

"No I just want them to think you're a freak along with me…" Hiei mutters.

"UH…." Yusuke stops glomping.

"So………" Yusuke taps his hands together.

X-

Yusuke howls at the moon, with some relief to be free again. After all, this wolf form of his is his normal form. Hiei's normal form would be a dragon, but the curse upon him kept his dragon locked away.

"This is awesome! How did you manage to catch it?" Yusuke spoke, chewing on a torn leg from a hawk.

"I have my ways…" Hiei answered, savoring his share of the bird.

X-

"I just need to know where the hell they keep going at nights! I mean, their excuse for night fishing……nobody fishes every night and never comes back with anything! They are way up to something, damn it!" Kuwabara yells, pacing back and forth by Kurama.

"They are probably just enjoying them selves." Kurama chuckles.

"What? Are you calling my buddy I knew forever, gay?" Kuwabara asks.

Kurama chuckles at Kuwabara's choice of words. "No, just kidding."

Kuwabara sat down, rubbing his hands together fiercely, maybe hard enough to cause a fire. "What? Dog hair?" Kuwabara stopped, holding the smallest stand of fur in his hand.

"It must have come hiding in our house when we weren't looking, damn dogs." Kuwabara added.

"I don't know why…..but I have a strange feeling that this fur……just isn't normal….or something." Kurama says, staring piercingly at it.

"You mean human like animal fur?" Kuwabara still holds the fur.

"Just maybe." Kurama nods.

XX-

"Wait. What is that moving in the trees…?" Hiei spoke, moving backwards as if to slowly guard Yusuke. Yusuke, he moved out of Hiei's path, and swiftly moved beside him.

"They're humans. I can see the light of their lantern and their movement and smell is very familiar." Yusuke spoke, mounting in his attack position. Hiei doing the same.

"What kind of animals are those over there?" Kuwabara whispered, grasping Kurama for safety.

"I think…..a wolf and coyote." Kurama said, stopping in his tracks.

Kurama and Kuwabara stood in front of Yusuke and Hiei stiffly. Both were shot from their soul due to fright of a death they both were probably about to experience.

"Run…." Kuwabara managed to whisper, but both didn't seem to budge.

"That's Kurama and Kuwabara!" Yusuke said to Hiei, of course the others only seeing it as barks and growls.

"So? If they couldn't trust us and had to come out here to try and spy on us…they lets pay 'em back!" Hiei growled. Yusuke smiled and growled fiercely too, ready for a charge.

"Shit!" Kuwabara cried, and then left Kurama to die.

"No! Come back!" Kurama cried, still frozen still.

Hiei and Yusuke jumped forward, both pouncing Kurama. They bared their teeth in Kurama's face as if asking a question, 'Ready for me to tear your flesh?'

Yusuke howled, raising his head to face the sky, stalling as Hiei tore at Kurama's flesh. His blood splattered every over the two's black coat, also seeming to leave his crimson color everywhere.

Hiei and Yusuke stopped, backing away a few feet, still baring their teeth and snarling.

Kurama gasped for a breath, coughing up blood through his mouth. He breathed deeply, still feeling the bleeding all over his entire body.

Yusuke collapsed, now just noticing what he has down. He licked his lips, removing the blood of one of his best friends. "I truly am a monster….like this." Yusuke whispered.

"This kind of stuff is what we are meant to do. Don't be foolish." Hiei said, still staring at Kurama as he suffered.

"I can help with that body there, fella's." A lady came along. She had a big black cloak on over her tore up black dress that didn't even reach her knees. She had maybe 6 medium sized loop earrings in each ear. She had black makeup all around her green eyes. Her nails came at least an inch of her fingers and the thing you couldn't miss was the blood stains that were permanent to her sunny blond frizzy hair. The moons glow helped them a lot to see this stuff.

The lady smiled then grabbed Kurama. She started dragging his somewhere. It was even hard to believe he was alive.

After a few seconds the lady disappeared into the woods into the deeper woods. Hiei and Yusuke followed them, following the scent of Kurama's blood that left a trail.

XX-

Yusuke and Hiei stopped as they came to an old beaten up shack. The door was sealed rather tight so the both of them jumped through a window. It was very dark and dusty inside. There was a flight of stairs to the right, where at the bottom a light came through a room.

Hiei and Yusuke climbed down the stairs, and entered the room. The lady was scattering a bunch of colored sand and liquids around Kurama. They could see that he was fully healed and that his blood was in no sight anymore.

A few seconds later there was a chanting coming from the woman then a large puff of a whitish gray smoke.

When it became all clear, the woman was vanished, but there was a silver fox sitting where the presence of Kurama _was._

Yusuke and Hiei ran from the shack, the fox following. At least a mile away from the shack they stopped, and turned to the fox.

"Kurama?" Hiei panted.

The fox smiled, slightly waging its feathered tail. "Yep."

"Well aren't you just foxy." Yusuke laughed.

The night finally ended as that big sun came up with an orange shine.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Yes! I really enjoyed that chapter. Hope you guys did too!**

**NOTE: YXH will be starting in the next chapter. **


	4. Shaded Snuggling

**Kousuke: I am very tired so if this chapter goes too fast or a little off track, please accept my apologies. Yay for the slight humor in this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but idea to this story.**

**Rating: T**

**BLACK TAIL**

**Chapter 4: Shaded Snuggling.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yusuke sat down on the swing, Kurama leading after him, sitting on the swing next to Yusuke. The both of them were quietly fisting upon a simple made rice ball they had gotten from a food stand. There other choice was of ramen noodles, but it didn't exactly fit there taste.

It was an early Saturday, October morning. 'Saturday being the 'Day of rest'.

"I wonder where Hiei is…..he certainly wasn't in the house today, though it took me two hours to check every 32 rooms." Kurama laughed, gulfing down another bit of his rice ball.

"I can't remember anything really from last night. I guess we just sort of….pondered off after…" Yusuke turned his words to whispers as a woman and her child swung on the swings next to them. "After we transformed back…"

Yusuke finished his rice ball, only after wishing he had a drink. "Kurama…..how are you…you are so used to it already? I mean it just happened last night…and you aren't flipping out or so. What's up?" Yusuke said, pushing his feet on the ground, making the movement higher on his swing.

Kurama finished the last of his rice back, also swinging up with Yusuke.

"Yusuke…well since it wouldn't hurt now to tell you….." Kurama blinked, his hair flying all around his face from the wind of his fast swinging.

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked, him swinging past Kurama. Back and forth they went.

"Before I was born….I was a spirit fox; Yoko. Long after that I was shot by a bounty hunter. I needed my life power back so I had to become in human form. So I transferred my self to my mothers body….and after that I was born as Suichii, which would be identified as my true name. Everyone… as of you, know me by Kurama. Yoko Kurama now… again."

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke whined, rubbing his head from his sudden faint off the swing.

Kurama slowed his swing down, and then he jumped the rest of the way, landing and rolling in the grass.

"I knew your fat ass for 12 years and you NEVER told me you were a fox? OR your REAL name?" Yusuke shouted, trying his best for at least the whole world to here him.

No….not the whole world heard him. He just got a few stares.

"Sorry, I guess it just didn't occur to me to tell you guys." Kurama said, then turning to face the sun set high above them. "Though….I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid this time….."

Silence.

"Afraid of what?" Yusuke asked, slowly picking grass from the ground; flinging it into the air like a little kid.

Kurama smiled, his luscious green eyes bright. "Nothing….lets head home. Maybe we'll find Hiei."

Yusuke scratched his head a bit confused, but obeyed his 'orders' and followed Kurama to the way there rather large home was.

They took a shortcut through the Hamorta woods. The woods that Kurama, Hiei and him owned at night.

-X-

Yusuke hands stuffed in his pants pocket, Kurama's hands stuffed in his pants pockets and both of their heads were faced directly forward. They to be occasionally to look from side to side for Hiei.

_thump_

"Ow! Who the hell hit me?" Yusuke whined, laying on the ground, slightly rubbing his head. In his other hand he held a stick that had been thrown at his head.

Hiei sat on a branch of a high tree, laughing frantically at Yusuke.

"There he is! See Kurama? He is so short its hard to find him! Ha-ha!" Yusuke laughed, Kurama helping him up.

Hiei jumped down from the tree, landing with nothing of a thud.

-X-

The three of them entered their house, Kuwabara's cat, Eikachi greeting them.

There was a note tacked to the wall near the door. Noticing it was Kuwabara's signature, Yusuke intended to read it.

**Dear you Damn disappearing People.**

**I went to my mom's house, so I'll be back in a few days. I'll see you all later.**

……

**P.S: STOP DISAPPEARING!**

**Kuwabara**

**XXX**

"….." Yusuke stood there puzzled.

Hiei headed his way upstairs into his 'off limits' room. Kurama headed outside again to his gardening garden place that smells and looks and flies like a puppet garden.

Yusuke made his way into the living room where his dark green couch sat there…..waiting for him.

It was only 1 in the afternoon so he decided to sleep.

-X-

Yusuke pounced around Hiei and Kurama, wagging his tail.

"Why are you so hyper?" Kurama asked, cleaning his paws with his tongue.

"I don't know….but I promise I did not drink!" Yusuke finished, finally plopping down between the two. It was now a line of beautiful animals.

"Hiei…"

Hiei was trying his best to ignore Yusuke, by taking in Kurama's cleaning advice.

He started to lick his midnight black fur.

Yusuke smiled and passionately snuggled his head to Hiei's.

Hiei stopped. Kurama stared.

Yusuke continued snuggling. "You're so soft!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: That was my favorite chapter!**


	5. As the last leaf falls

**Kousuke: I understand that some of you might be angry with me for a happening in this chapter, or some of you may not care, or even be glad. But either way, this chapter will contain some tragedy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of anything but this story.**

**Rating: T**

**XX: Will be more cussing in this chapter. Next chapter it will not be so much. **

_**BLACK TAIL**_

_**Chapter 5: As the last leaf falls…**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Yusuke stared at the tree that slowly lost its clothing…that could also be known as its leaves. He counted some green ones, which made his tail wag. He also counted some red, leaving the thought of Kurama, one of his best friends. He yet couldn't encounter any black leaves, which would resemble Hiei.

Maybe it's because a leaf is so simple…..and Hiei is not.

"Something wrong, Yusuke?" Kurama has just got back from hunting.

Yusuke sighed in hunger to see a rabbit hanging from Kurama's fangs. "Nothing. I'm just a little tired, that's really all…..Where's Hiei? I thought he went with you?"

"Sleeping." Kurama bit the head from the dead rabbit.

Yusuke looked behind him to see Hiei sleeping, curled in a ball.

A couple seconds later of cold silence Kurama stood up retreating to sleep near Hiei. Only he left the other half of his rabbit in Yusuke's face.

Yusuke gobbled it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat peacefully at there kitchen table in the house, sipping ramen noodles. The clocks throughout the house were heard all around.

"Im going out for a walk…" Kuwabara stood from his chair and left the house.

"Ok."

Yusuke sipped the last of his soup, not noticing a spider that crawled along his hand.

XXXXXX

"So that 'baka' has decided to come back? How unpleasant." Hiei spoke, walking aside Yusuke. He meant Kuwabara. The two of them, again, are walking back from there hunting.

Yusuke a rabbit, Hiei a deer.

The two of them reached where they usually hung out. But there was no sign of Kurama.

"Kurama?" Yusuke dropped the animal in his mouth.

"Where is he?" Hiei said, searching from left to right.

There then was a loud growl from near. Immediately Yusuke and Hiei rushed to it.

When they appeared Kurama was fighting a bear that was at least 2 times his size.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled, watching the bears claws go through his friends' side.

A piercing yelp came from Kurama as he flew up against a tree. His wound flushed out blood like it wanted to escape from his body.

Kurama froze in fear as the bear charged him again.

"NO!" Yusuke and Hiei yelled in unison, then making there way into the fight.

The both of them jumped onto the bears back, tearing at its flesh.

But because of its height and strength, it flew them off. More like flicking actually.

Yusuke and Hiei, also, flew up against a tree. Yusuke fell unconscious.

The crash was so hard that that Hiei's front left leg was broke. And his other back leg sprained. All he could so is watch Kurama die. He was in no shape to save him.

"KURAMA YOU BASTARD! RUN AWAY!" Hiei yelled, again watching the bear bash him.

"i…….cant." Kurama silently howled.

Hiei shook his head and stood up with no balance. He pushed his effort and hopped over to Kurama as fast as he could. He growled and dug his fangs into the bear's chest.

But again the bear threw him away.

Kurama panted heavily, knowing that Hiei was still jumping at the beast.

Hiei flew from the bear's power once again. Then he hit that damn tree again, this time coming unconscious too.

Kurama whispered slightly in pain…."Im……sorry."

Then he felt as cold as ice as the bear tore the rest of the way through him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kousuke: You want more? How swell…..**

……

**Ok.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yusuke opened his eyes, now noticing it was morning. His head had a horrible pain.

Worse then a head ache.

He then remembered last night, as the three of them were there animal form.

"….Kurama…" Yusuke blinked and stood up. A couple yard from him Kurama's limp body lay there. Blood stained his white shirt to a crimson red.

"No! It wasn't a dream….Damn it!" Yusuke proceeded to make his way to Kurama.

He fell to his knees beside Kurama in shock. Kurama's face still had a small smirk to it.

…And a simple speckle of tears dabbing at his cheeks.

"NO!" Yusuke hovered his head above Kurama's chest, pounding at the ground.

His bangs covered his faint tone eyes as the tears poured out onto his friends' body.

"Why did you……..if you never would have come……why…..why…..you bastard."

Hiei stepped up behind Yusuke. He stared down at Kurama.

"Cant you say or do something! You don't CARE?" Yusuke looked at Hiei, sobbing but there was currently hate in his eyes.

Hiei bent down and placed the palm of his hand on Kurama's side. He brought it up with his hand imprinted in the blood.

Hiei let his bangs purposely cover his eyes as if to hide something, then he silently walked away.

"HIEI!..." Yusuke screamed at Hiei to not leave.

"…fuck you bastard…"

Yusuke looked back down to Kurama. Lying on face was a red leaf.

He proceeded to look up at the tree where rose petals and red leaves began to fall from the branches of the tree.

It felt like time stopped….

…..As the last leaf falls….

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Not too sad but depressing. It was hard to get rid of Kurama. I could have got rid of Kuwabara but I'll probably do that later. Right…..**

**_Look forward to the next chapter: Twilight for the fox._**

**Updating soon!**


	6. Twilight of the Fox

**Kousuke: Hello all. I don't exactly feel like updating but I have to. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho.**

**Rating: T**

**BLACK TAIL**

**Chapter 6. Twilight of the fox.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yusuke and Hiei lay back against the soft green grass.

They were lying under the night, under the stars.

"How did Kuwabara take it?" Hiei spoke up. He meant Kurama's situation.

"I don't know man….I don't feel like talkin about it." Yusuke sighed, still staring through the dark clouds.

Hiei moved a bit, his ears folding back down. "Stop blaming yourself, idiot." Hiei watched a sly tear fall through Yusuke's furry face.

Yusuke exceeded to ignore him. "Look….in the sky!"

The stars made an outline of a fox. They were honoring Kurama.

"The twilight of the fox…….of Kurama." Hiei stood up on his four legs. "Im going back…"

"What? Don't you want to stay here and watch? Kurama could be trying to reach us!" Yusuke stood also.

"That is fantasy….you fool." Hiei wanted to continue on walking.

"But Hiei…….we're fantasy!"

**XxxxxxxX**

Yusuke through another empty bottle to the floor. "Have I ever told you….your my bestest bestest friend EVER?" Then he opened another, proceeding to drink the cold alcohol.

The sunlight beamed in through the window, onto Hiei's face. "Stop drinking this shit, Urameshi."

"I am not drunk….." Yusuke took another gulp.

"You're not normal either. So then what the hell are you?"

Yusuke hesitated then frowned at Hiei. Tears once again stinging his eyes.

"Hiei….im miserable."

**XxxxxxxX **

_**1 Month Later**_

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara sat on the top of a hill once again. It was almost evening; the sun to go down in an hour or two.

"Sitting on this hill again…..it reminds me of the night me and you sat up here, Hiei. Do you think we will ever see Kurama's 'twilight' again?" Yusuke plucked his fingers at the grass.

"Hn."

Yusuke sadly looked over at Hiei. The wind was blowing his bangs across his soft brown eyes. There was complete hesitation in them.

"Hiei…."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kuwabara screamed frantically at the sight before him.

Yusuke pushed down on Hiei's shoulder, causing him to layback against the ground.

He then slightly swept his lips against Hiei's.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Yay! It all happened too fast I know….but….I still got you at the ending…in a good way!**

**_Look forward to the next chapter: Sealed_**


	7. Blue Blanket

**Kousuke: Hmmm, I don't know what to do in this chapter. We'll just see how it turns out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YUYUHAKUSHO. **

**Rating: T**

**BLACK TAIL**

**Chapter 7: Blue Blanket**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The both of them had there clothes thrown off, letting them lay scattered silently across the floor. The blankets were wrinkled and thrown over them slightly. Their hands were tangled slightly through each other's raven black hair. The both of them remained into a romantic stare until each slowly fell into a deep sleep._

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly. He felt instant pain on his head. He was laying on top of the same hill, but by himself now.

He looked over and saw a broken beer bottle. There was slight blood dripping from it, and there was a big bandage wrapped around his head.

"What the hell…" He stood up and walked back to his home.

**XX**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" He pointed to his bandaged head.

"Well….if I have to explain…." Kuwabara sat Yusuke down.

"Um this morning you acted way weird with Hiei….he got pissed so he bashed a beer bottle you were drinking over your head…..it was when we were sitting on the hill this morning."

"Since my head hurts so bad I can't remember what I did! So?" Yusuke was curious.

"You don't remember kissing him?" Kuwabara cried.

"Oh……………………………………………….." Yusuke smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to give him a little jump?" Yusuke shrugged.

"You are way weird."

**XXX**

Hiei chewed on the bloody bones of the rabbit he ate. It was a full moon tonight. Also rather cold.

Hiei finished his meal. He looked over to Yusuke; he was sleeping, curled in a ball.

Hiei stood and walked to Yusuke. He hovered his head over Yusuke's.

"Ass…." Hiei growled. He then only noticed Yusuke was shivering over the cold night.

"Hn." Hiei proceeded back to the house.

He sneaked in best he could, without Kuwabara seeing his form. He left the house with a small blanket in his teeth.

He returned to Yusuke, softly setting the blue blanket over his furry body.

Hiei looked down at him with simple toned eyes. "Sleep tight….Urameshi."

He quietly lay next to Yusuke, but far enough so there bodies wouldn't touch.

A sigh breathed through his nose, as he too, drifted to a sleep.

**XXX**

"Thanks for the blanket last night…..but when you carried it in your teeth…you left slobber on it." Yusuke joked.

Hiei opened his eyes. The sun once again was streaming into them, usually like it does every morning.

"Im going back. After I drop the blanket off I'll probably go see my mom. It is her birthday today."

"Bull shit. You hadn't went to see Atsuko for two years! What makes you go back for just this birthday?" Hiei stood.

Yusuke sighed slightly, throwing the blanket over his shoulders. "I…..had a dream last night."

"What dream?" Hiei's eyes flashed.

"Well, I was walking in the woods….in the afternoon. I just suddenly heard her scream my name. I ran over to a cliff…and there she was hanging on for dear life. I grabbed her and tried my best to pull her up. When I had her pulled up a little, I was screaming and shedding tears. She stretched her head up to my ear and whispered 'Today is my birthday, son.' She told me that and let go of my hands." Yusuke looked back at Hiei. "…That's when I woke up. I thought of the date as I awoke and noticed that today it was indeed her birthday."

"Hn. Better hope that don't come true." Hiei sat back against a tree stump.

"I'll remember you said that…" Yusuke headed out from the woods.

**XXXX**

"Apartment room 810. Here it is." Yusuke opened the unlocked door and headed into the room.

In front of him lay his mom on a couch. Beer bottles and cigarette buds surrounded her.

"If you're a robber….stay the hell away! I have a gun!" Atsuko rolled all drunk like from the couch. She weakly stood and pulled….a rotten banana from her pocket.

"Bang!" She passed out a few seconds later.

"Mom? Finally you're awake!" Yusuke lifted her head up on a pillow.

"Yusuke?...Yusuke boy?...OMG! YUSUKE!" Atsuko opened her eyes wide.

She rolled out of the couch again, her knees hitting empty bottles. She flung her arms around her sons.

"Hi Mom. See your still attached to being careless. I'm surprised you even seem happy to see me." Yusuke frowned a bit.

"Shut up. I would never love you more than smoking and drinking."

"Yeah but mom…….Happy Birthday!" Yusuke felt weird saying that.

"Damn! Are you freaken serious boy? Another passing birthday…..I have not celebrated things in forever." Atsuko sat back down on the couch with her son.

"I got you something." Yusuke clipped a gold watch around her wrist.

"I love you….Yusuke." Yusuke responded this back to her with a hug.

"Ha! You grew too!" Atsuko stroked his hair. "You have Raizens body."

"Want a drink?"

**XXX**

"How was the time with your ma?" Kuwabara sat and ate lunch with yusuke.

"She still is a drug head, but she actually remembered me enough to care." Yusuke chuckled.

"Good! I was just worried because Hiei told me about your dream."

"Really? He must have thought of it as a joke. Typical for him." Yusuke took a drink of his orange juice.

"He went on a walk….." Kuwabara told Yusuke.

"In the woods?"

"Yep."

**XXX (((Currently with Hiei)))**

Hiei kept running to the scream he heard. It was like it Yusuke's dream. His mom called for her son…..but Hiei was curious.

He grabbed one of her hands. "Why the hell would you do this you bitch! Your son would kill himself if you committed suicide! And….well I couldn't live with Yusuke dead." Hiei smirked and pulled her up on the cliff.

"Your damn mother tried to commit suicide! That's what your dream was about!" Hiei held Atsuko by her hair in front of Yusuke.

"Let her go, Hiei!" Yusuke kneeled to her. She had cuts and bruises.

"Did you beat the hell out of my mom?" Yusuke took a knife Hiei's throat.

"No he didn't. I did. I didn't want to live no more….." Atsuko chuckled a bit, balancing herself as she sat up.

Yusuke threw the knife to the ground, glaring at his mom.

"Damn you all."

Yusuke ran out the door. A storm just started and the rain deeply soaked him.

Tears streamed down Atsuko's face.

"Damn idiot!" Hiei chased after Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Hiei caught up with him and stopped him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei shook him at the shoulders.

"Leave me alone…..Hiei." Yusuke muttered under the rain.

"You know, I would rather be slottering you than yell!" Hiei stood his face close to Yusuke's.

"It's just….ever since Kurama has died…everything has been hard! I cant stand it!" Yusuke fell silently to his knees.

Hiei kneeled next to him.

"Like I said……Im miserable. That's basically the reason I screwed with you on the hill yesterday! Im just that miserable!" Yusuke yelled, matching the thunder traveling the skies.

Hiei stared at him for a silent second. "Well its time for me to show you, the dumb ass, how miserable I am too!" Hiei body fell slightly onto Yusuke's. His hands grasped the end of his neck as he pushed his lips onto Yusuke's. Brushing against them slightly.

"Maybe we need that blue blanket right now…?" Yusuke whispered slightly, bringing his hand to the back of Hiei's head.

"Yeah."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Hmmm, was Hiei OOC? Well hope you liked.**

**Updating soon! **


	8. ZOO

**Kousuke: I seriously think this will be my favorite chapter. Will you think so to? But anyways last night I sat on the computer for five hours, reading a 5 chapter story. It from now on, is my favorite yxh story to live! Even ask Rujutoshi. Probably not her opinion, but it is mine. A lot of YxH in it…..and that's the way I like it. Lol. Enjoy!**

**Note: I just noticed that I killed Kurama….when I hate Kuwabara so much more than him. Hmmm, wasn't thinking when I did that.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Megan since me and her went to the Zoo today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. **

**Rating: T** (might be heavy cussing in this chapter)

**BLACK TAIL**

**Chapter 8: Z.O.O**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Where the hell were you guys?" Kuwabara stood at the door way of their house.

"We were doing something…..I regret like hell now." Hiei walked passed Kuwabara at the door. "I apparently drank way too much."

"Oh, so that's your excuse?" Yusuke laughed, he watched Hiei walk up to carpeted stairs.

"Where's my mom?" He added to Kuwabara.

"She went home. She promised to not try and commit suicide again….but hey, you could never trust Atsuko. You have to admit." Kuwabara randomly found a carrot and bit into it.

"Sure." Yusuke proceeded to ignore him and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

Kuwabara fallowed him, still fisting upon his random carrot. "The mail came in today..." He took a seat next to Yusuke on the sofa. "There are tickets to the Tokyo Zoo. I mean…we can go if you and Hiei are up to it."

"The Zoo? Yeah the hell right! I am not going to that place with all those fucking smelly animals!" Yusuke made his decision final.

"Humph. HIEI!" Kuwabara called for him, unfortunately, Hiei was standing behind him.

"What?"

"Oh…..Want to go to the Zoo?" Kuwabara was already guessing his answer.

Hiei's eye twitched. "What the HELL is a ZOO?"

Yusuke choked out a laugh. "You don't know what a zoo is?"

"Hn. They didn't have these…..'Zoo' things in demon world." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Ok…a Zoo is kind of like an amusement park. It has-

"WAIT! What in the name of hell is an amusement p-

"Shut up! I am explaining a zoo! No time to explain an amusement park!" Yusuke raised a finger before calmly settling again.

"It has many animals to stare at there. Many. All wild animals. It has little souvenir shops too, and all sorts of fun things. Hiei, you might hate a lot of things, but this stinky place….can be awesome." Yusuke shrugged, taking a sigh as he ended his 'speech.'

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Kuwabara added.

"I want to go now….so Hiei can…experience it." Yusuke kicked his shoes off. "But we have to be back before dark…."

"Ok….we'll go tomorrow. But yeah, hey, I just noticed something. You're sitting on the couch all wet from that stupid storm!" Kuwabara whined.

"Oh? Ha, I didn't even notice." Yusuke stood and started making his way to the stairs. "I'll go change then."

"Sometimes…..he is such an idiot." Kuwabara rubbed his forehead.

"Like you?" Hiei followed Yusuke up the long steps. "Idiot."

**XXX**

Hiei store down at the bags Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding in there hands. "Mornin'! Ready to go?"

"There is no way we are carrying that shit around all day!"

"We need food and drinks Hiei." Yusuke corrected.

"Uh….not really. There are restaurants and stuff there, Urameshi." Kuwabara then corrected him.

"Oh." Yusuke dropped the things to the floor. "Shall we?"

When they arrived there were cars in the parking lot everywhere. It was 10 in the morning thought….sot it wasn't too bad…..yet.

"Where are these….animals?" Hiei searched the parking lot.

Yusuke walked beside Hiei. "There not gonna be in the parking lot dumb ass!"

"Hn. Seeing that after I basically screwed you, you still have a prissy attitude towards me." Hiei smirked as he watched Yusuke's brow raise.

"How pleasant to talk about."

The three of them stood at the ticket line. "Here's your tickets sir!" A random fat lady dressed in all blue said.

Kuwabara handed the other two tickets the Yusuke and Hiei, keeping one for himself.

After showing another fat random lady there tickets for entrance, they made there way over to the Elephants.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww there so flippin cute!" Yusuke choked, watching the 'phants swing there trunks.

"They smell very………..badly." Hiei made a statement.

"That's the way fat things are. "Kuwabara joked as he took a picture of the 'phants.

"So you mean to tell me that that fat lady back there really smells as bad as these things DO?" Hiei was being rather sarcastic.

"Very."

"Where next? To the Flamanga's?" Yusuke asked, walking away from the fence that guarded the Elephants small land.

"There called Flamingo's stupid!" Kuwabara corrected.

"Ha, I remember once I joked and accidentally called a Giraffe a Gayraffe." Yusuke laughed at the fond memory.

"Nice." Hiei and Kuwabara said at the same time.

"Look daddy." A little girl with her dad pointed at Hiei. "He's scary and ugly."

"Your ugly you fuc-

Yusuke slapped his hand over Yusuke's mouth, and they continued walking to the flamingoes.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww those are cute too!" Yusuke laughed again, the flash of Kuwabara camera blinding him for a sec. "Damn it."

"Do these creatures have to be pink? It's a horrible state of color." Hiei was seriously telling the truth. Pink is a horrible color.

"Ok….what nex-OMG! LIONS!" Yusuke cried out, people returning many stares.

Yusuke ran to this glass window thing where a Lion and a Lioness were cuddled together in the corner.

Flash

"Damn it!" Yusuke cried and turned around and hit the person with the camera. "I told you to stop doing that Kuwabara! Are you st- Oops….." Yusuke had indeed…striked a random Amish person.

"Uh...cough cough….moving on." Yusuke scuttled away.

Walking away Yusuke ran into Kuwabara and Hiei. "Well we seen the lions….now we need to see…"

"Tigers?" Kuwabara thought.

"Bears?" Hiei thought.

"Oh my!" The three of them turned to see a woman who screamed that. "That damn bird stole my fry I dropped!"

"Allrighty then…..tigers or maybe the rainforest?" Yusuke shrugged.

"We'll go to the rainforest last. Now, well go to the bears, polar bears, and seals….then tigers ….then Zebras. And anything else we can find." Kuwabara tucked his little map back into his front pants pocket.

When they arrived at the bears, one was sleeping, and one was starring at a rock.

"Bears are one of my favorite animals." Kuwabara spoke up.

"Why?" Yusuke was carefully watching the sleeping one twitch in its sleep…

"I suppose there is no reason…….I just do." He shrugged.

"I like wolves….they are fierce." Hiei thought he might add.

Yusuke smiled. "Hmmm. Really?"

Hiei returned the smiles with a death glare.

"POLAR BEARS! So CUTE!" Yusuke smiled again. One of the polar Bears were very close to the fence.

"Did you drink before we came here, Urameshi?" Kuwabara just had to know.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Yeah….maybe a little."

"How many is a little?" he added.

"Uh…..7 bottles?" Yusuke shrugged and continued to walk to the seals, his friends at his side.

"Look! That one is balancing a ball!" Hiei seemed a bit jumpy.

"Jeez, why so excited?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I want the ball to pop and I want thousands of knives to fall out and kill it! Muahahahahaha!" Hiei grinned one evil smile.

"Uh-huh. Moving on to the TIGERS!" Yusuke cheered.

When they arrived, the two tigers were fighting. From the small crowd there were many oooh's and aaah's heard.

"Woo-hoo! The one that's fatter! Kick the other ones ass! Woo-hoo!" Yusuke cheered aloud.

"You are the best supporter." Kuwabara joked, taking a picture of the wild tigers.

"I want to see a snow leopard." Yusuke whined as they continue to walk to the Zebra's.

"I think there is some in the rain forest. Don't worry we'll see them." Kuwabara admitted.

The three of them walked up the few steps to a little walkway to see the zebra's.

"CUTENESS!" Yusuke cried as he watched two baby Zebra's run around the filed of theirs.

"Hmmm." Hiei licked his lips.

"What Hiei?" Yusuke asked his attention still on the playful animals.

"I…..want to eat them."

"What the fuck?" Kuwabara freaked out.

"…..with nice steak sauce." Hiei added.

"Don't worry Kuwabara. He's kidding."

"No im not. They look good." Hiei smirked.

"Anyways….." A Zebra ran close to them. "I name that one Hiei!"

"Yeah and watch it die two seconds later." Kuwabara joked.

"Oh my god! Somebody get a ranger!" A lady next to them cried. She was more of a slut then a lady.

The three of them turned around and saw the baby Zebra dead.

"Is it sleeping?" Hiei hissed.

"No idiot. It's dead." Yusuke shivered.

"GET OVER HERE……..NOW!" A ranger yelled to the other one as they went and picked the dead Zebra up.

"Wow." They just silently walked away in sorrow.

"Hiei…..you died." Yusuke admitted.

"That is what you get for praising my name on some deformed beast." Hiei spoke.

"Hiei……..I did not name you. And don't worry your not that deformed." Yusuke cracked up.

Get it?

The three of them stopped at a small restaurant, eating before they entered the restaurant.

"This food suck ass." Hiei admitted, chewing like a cow.

"It's ok." Yusuke said, throwing another fry out far so a bird can get it.

"Hmmm….I wonder if I can hurt that old lady with a French fry." Yusuke wondered. He gripped a long fry and through it at an old lady with a cane. Seem to wonder what an old hag would be doing there. But, yeah. The fry hit her in the eye and she started screaming.

"Oops. I hurt people." Yusuke looked up then saw the old lady having a seizure. "Over a fry. Straaange."

So after killing old ladies they made there way to the rain forest.

(A/N: I should start typing in serious. I will for the rainforest.)

**XXX**

The three of them made there way threw the bottom half of the rain forest. It was where the bats were and other nocturnal animals. Some Nocturnal.

When they walked through the doors…..the room was dimmed but there was still some light. Until the lights went out. It was pitch dark.

"What the hell-

A few seconds later the lights turned back on.

Yusuke had Hiei pushed against a wall. His left arm was under the bottom of his black shirt, wrapped around his waist. His right arm, keeping for his balance, was pushing against the wall. And his warm lips met with Hiei's.

There was a pissed off emotion on Hiei's face. Hiei pulled his lips away slightly and whispered. "Get off you fucking bastard."

Yusuke didn't let go….so Hiei surrendered. He searched for Yusuke's lips again and let Yusuke motion with them.

A couple seconds later the lights went off again. That's when they realized that they were being stared at but….they didn't care.

Again the lights flickered back on a minute or two later. Yusuke had Hiei thrown on the floor. Yusuke and Hiei's shirt were thrown to the side. Small moans coming from each of them from time to time.

When Yusuke stopped kissing Hiei's face and neck for a minute, Hiei looked past the faces and at a window above them. It was barely dark. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke rolled off of him, making progress re-buckle his pants that was almost removed. Him and Hiei pulled there shirts over there heads and ran for the bathrooms.

As they ran from 'there' spot they heard a few people yelling at them. Things like...

"You sick freaks"

"Get the hell away"

Then they heard some people throwing up.

Ha, they were too 'deep' into to notice anything.

They both crashed through the bathroom door. Another window was in the bathroom. The sun was gone. And so were there human forms.

They picked there clothed up in there sharp teeth and hid them in the bathroom. Ready to make a run they crashed through the doors again and ran as fast as they could to the entrance. Many people were screaming thinking a wolf and coyote were free of the zoo.

They passed a few people who worked there. A lot of people started chasing them.

"Men, catch those fucking animals now!" The other people bowed there heads and chased after them with guns.

As they reached the exit to the zoo, they complimented that they were free and rested for a second.

"There those beasts are! KILL them!" the guy yelled.

A guy shot at Yusuke, leaving a hole in his leg.

"Ah fuck!" Yusuke screamed, feeling the blood already trickled down his leg.

"Damn it!" Hiei dug his fangs into Yusuke's back fur and tossed him over his back then darted off as fast as he could. Yusuke's legs were spread to the side, His head resting between Hiei's ears.

"Thanks Hiei…" Yusuke smiled and licked the fur on Hiei's head.

"You know…" Hiei panted his pace still firm. "That back there….it will only be a once in a life time thing." Hiei smiled softly remembering in the rain forest. To him it felt strange…and good.

"Well then I hope…" Yusuke coughed slightly. "Another life time will come soon."

"Hn." Hiei panted some more. "It is screwed up for a wolf to be hitching a ride on a coyote." Hiei kept dodging tree branches. They took a path through the woods.

"If they have a problem with it…" Yusuke laughed. "Then tell them we……" Yusuke laughed again…letting Hiei finish the sentence in his mind.

When they arrived to the place in the woods that looked familiar, they stopped.

"Yusuke…" Hiei set him down from his back. "You have to wait till morning for that to be cured. You can hang tight, right?" Hiei lied lazily in the grass, catching his breath.

"Only…..if you want me too." Yusuke chuckled a bit.

Hiei pounced on top of Yusuke. "Shut up." He stared Yusuke in the eye. "Go to sleep."

Yusuke thought he was going to give him a little snuggle but a smile did enough justice. Nothing can beat his 'time' today.

"Hiei……?"

"What now?" Hiei sighed.

"I just noticed…" Yusuke laughed. "We left Kuwabara back there."

"Good."

**XXX**

"Um…what are you doing?" Yusuke asked, watching Kuwabara pack clothes in a suit case.

"I had way too much of you fucked up people!" Kuwabara cried. "I mean you were screwing each other in a ZOO!"

"I told you its nothing…..we were just overly drunk." Yusuke lied.

"Bull shit." Kuwabara pointed to a red mark on his neck. "Then what is that!"

"Part of being drunk….." Yusuke felt guilty.

"Sure." Kuwabara carried the suit case out from the door. "Bye."

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara. "Nothing is going on between us! We are just friends! Who get overly drunk often!"

To tell you…..Yusuke was telling the truth. Not about drinking…the other part.

They were, and are just friends.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Hmmm, I never wrote like that before. I had no idea what I was doing. Was it bad or good?**

**Anyways…**

_**Look forward to the next chapter: Only Friends**_


	9. Only Friends

**Kousuke: Hello my loved ones! Lol. Anywho. Sigh, another chapter. But, yeah. This story will end soon, gasp! Won't be any YXH by the way, until the last two chapters or something. I think I kind of made up for it in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of YuYuHakusho.**

**Rating: T for yaio pairing. Don't Like, don't read. **

_**BLACK TAIL**_

**Chapter 9: Only friends**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yusuke made his way to the back yard of his house. To his surprise it was now occupied….by a in ground swimming pool.

"What the hell?" Yusuke seen Kuwabara sitting on a raft, above the water.

"What's with this? Yusuke was mad, but he was also lucky they got a pool.

8 Months ago, (last chapter) it was a chilly October day. Strange how they went to the zoo then. But now it is May, a rather humid month.

"It's a pool. Couldn't you tell by your own eyes?" Kuwabara joked splashing Yusuke.

"I was only gone for 2 days and I come home with a damn pool in my backyard!" Yusuke rubbed his head.

"I thought you would like it?" Kuwabara took a sip of his lemonade that took place in the cup holder on the raft.

"Hell…..OFCOURSE!" Yusuke laughed a little before diving into the deep end with his clothes on.

"God this feels good." He floated on the top.

"Hn." Hiei opened the sliding doors to the porch that led to the pool from there house, walking out to them. "Useless humans bathing."

"It's called swimming and it's fun! Just because you're a typical fire demon doesn't mean you will melt!" Yusuke laughed and splashed him. Continuing to climb aboard a raft.

The water dripped Hiei's bangs flat over his eyes. "I will get revenge."

He still stood at the edge of the pool, his arms crossed too.

"Hmmm." Yusuke flipped off his raft and swam deep under the water, nearly unseeable.

"Where did he go?" Hiei snapped at Kuwabara.

He smiled slightly. "I dunno."

Yusuke splashed out from the water, reaching up and grabbing Hiei's arm. He tugged on him, and he lost his balance. He fell on Yusuke, and they both went under water, there bodies still entwined.

The both of them, after feeling the cold water all over came up.

"Damn you!" Hiei whined splashing Yusuke in the face.

"Im already wet, so what's the point to splash me?" Yusuke laughed slightly, swimming away. He went under water-under Kuwabara's raft and tipped him off.

"You're an ass Urameshi." Kuwabara came up, wet for the first time.

"I for once…agree with you." Hiei spoke, standing in the shallow end with his arms crossed.

"Ha, what's a matter shorty? Cant touch in the deep end!" Kuwabara pointed and laughed.

Hiei growled and exited the pool. "Hiei! Oh come on! It's fun with you in here!" Yusuke cried, following him out of the pool.

"Come on!" Yusuke stopped him and placed his hand on his shoulder, letting his deep chocolate eyes stare at his Crimson. "Please?"

"Fine." Hiei glared slightly.

Yusuke smiled and dived back into the pool, noticing that Hiei did the same.

"We should have a barbeque tonight too!" Kuwabara suggested.

"Uh….." Yusuke hesitated.

"Ok! When you guys get back from that thing you said you were going at tonight, I'll be waiting!" Kuwabara smiled.

"Sure." Yusuke sighed.

**XXX**

It was three o'clock in the morning, but at night. 3 am.

Hiei and Yusuke brushed through the bushes that surrounded there houses back yard. Since they were all black, they were hoping Kuwabara wouldn't see them.

He was sitting around a fire, non- opened hot dogs and things ready.

When Yusuke looked closer, Kuwabara was slouched over and crying. They heard him whispering.

"My best friends are always betraying me…..damn it. I only wanted to spend the rest of my good time with them…as good times. If only they new that deal….I made."

"What the hell is he mumbling about!" Hiei yelled, but made it a whisper.

"I don't know. Supposedly he's going to freaken kill himself. That's how stupid those woods sound as." Yusuke rolled his eyes. He felt like attacking Kuwabara right now….if he did mean killing himself.

"It all really sucks..." Kuwabara sobbed slightly. Taking a big gulp from his wine. "Maybe….I-"

"Damn it!" Yusuke lunged from the bushes. He pounced Kuwabara, them rolling next to the fire.

He snarled up close to Kuwabara's face. He wanted to yell at him, but he also didn't want Kuwabara to know this beast was him.

Yusuke just slightly dug his claws into his shoulders, snarled his teeth again and pounced back away where Hiei was watching.

"You should have killed him. Since he obviously wants to die anyways." Hiei walked beside Yusuke.

"Whatever." Yusuke bowed his head down some. "Im hungry."

"Deer tonight sounds good." Yusuke suggested. "But you know what I noticed. We eat strange things in this….form. But in human form we are disgusted by it. We must have different taste buds like this too 'cause live animal….is good." Yusuke laughed.

"Shh." Hiei stopped and smelled the air." I smell a deer. Let's go."

Yusuke followed Hiei into an open grazing field. There was a very large buck eating grass.

"I'll go."

Hiei ran towards the buck. His mistake. It looked up from its meal, and charged Hiei back.

Hiei yelped as its large antlers bashed him in the side, throwing him.

"NO! Im not gonna let what happed to Kurama, happen to you!" Yusuke ran towards the buck also. He felt like he was redoing the whole things over with Kurama. He really wished he would be so he could be here now.

Yusuke jumped over the beast, landing on its back. Yusuke chomped his teeth down on its neck. The buck rode him around like crazy, trying to kick him off. Yusuke just kept biting harder. Trying to reach the jugular vein.

Yusuke finally got off his back. His legs crashed against the ground. But when he flew off, his jaw didn't let go so the Buck caused Yusuke to break its neck. It fell to the ground dead.

"Woo- HOO!" Yusuke cheered.

Yusuke grabbed the beast's leg and dragged it over to Hiei. Hiei blinked his eyes open.

"You okay? Yusuke smiled as Hiei looked up at Him.

"You get first bite." He added, pushing the animal closer to him.

Hiei smirked slightly, digging his teeth into the flesh.

"Can you walk?" Yusuke sat down, eating the other half of the animal.

"Yeah, but it will hurt. He bashed my side pretty good. If I was weak I probably would have died." Hiei noted.

Yusuke looked at him seeing no blood. "We'll check you out later."

"Oops." Yusuke breathed as the both of the reached the middle of there food, faces almost close. Like on the movie 'Lady and the Tramp.' The spaghetti scene.

Yusuke gave Hiei's face a quick snuggle then walked away a few feet, proceeding to sleep.

"Yusuke?" Hiei motioned into his sleeping area.

"Yeah?"

"Why would you do that….when we're 'only friends?'"

Yusuke smiled slightly. "To show…" He sighed heavily. "…that our friendship can _only _be more….."

"I See."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kousuke: Sorry for the shortness, I have 'company' coming over in a little bit. The next chapter will be better. But I need you to tell me something in your reviews.**

**REVIEW THIS ANSWER!**

**Should I make 10 chapters? 12 chapters? Or 15 Chapters?**

**You choose depending how you like this story.**

**Bye! **


	10. Much Fun

**Kousuke: Ok I think there will be like…..13 or 14 chapters instead of 12. Sorry to you damn people that hate my story! T.T…..just kidding. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Rated t for language and yaio **

**Pairing: YXH**

**WARNING: Heavy cussing in this chapter. **

**BLACK TAIL**

**Chapter 10: Much Fun**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hiei through a katana at Yusuke's feet. He picked it up, smiling at the fact that he could clearly see his reflection in it.

Hiei and Yusuke's held there sword raised, the tip of each entwining together.

"Lets paint this land red……Your choice of use?" Yusuke chuckled a bit, making his stance.

"Your blood." Hiei stated as if this was a joke.

"…no no no…" Yusuke rocked his sword back and forth. "I think yours."

The two of them charged at eachother. Hiei slashed his sword at Yusuke's stomach. The blade on Hiei's sword tore through the clothes, only missing his skin.

"Ha! That's the BEST you can do!" Yusuke laughed; he swung forward and left a mark on Hiei's cheek.

"Why…." Hiei jumped at Yusuke and dug his sword through his stomach. "not at all."

Yusuke fell back against a tree, Hiei's sword through his body.

"what…." Yusuke coughed up blood, trails of it down his neck. "why…"

Hiei bent down at him, removing his sword.

"Not only am I better…." Hiei smirked. "I'm hotter."

Hiei laughed at his retarded joke and through the sword through Yusuke's skull. Walking away leaving his limp body.

**XXX**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke screamed as he shot up from his sleep.

"Just….a dream…" he panted as he climbed from the bed, scratching his head.

Yusuke walked down the winded stairs of his house. He walked to the kitchen grabbing a beer to wake him up.

In the living room Kuwabara was watching one of Japan's most famous shows, MXC.

"Yusuke! Morning! Guess what, I got three tickets so we can go to an MXC tournament!" Kuwabara added his stupid laugh.

"I just woke up…." Yusuke slumped on the couch next to Kuwa. "Can you just tell me later?"

"No, its awesome! We got to go qualify right now!" Kuwabara sounded eager.

"For a MXC tournament?..."Yusuke scratched his head.

"YES! Now go get Hiei and get dressed!" Kuwabara clicked the t.v off, heading for his room.

"Sure." Yusuke walked to Hiei's room. He clearly didn't have no clue what was really happening cause he just woke up from a nightmare.

"Hiei? You awake?" Yusuke yawned and knocked on his door.

"What?" Hiei slammed open the door.

"Were going somewhere."

**XXX**

The three of them entered the doors of the MXC studio. It is a place where you enter your info for the following day, where your tournament takes hold.

"Ok, sirs, Mr. Kazuma Kuwabara and Mr. Yusuke Urameshi will be on the same team by the name of….'Tables.' And Mr. Hiei Jaganshi, you will be with other people on the team 'Forks.'" The counter guy handed them each a ticket. "Your tournament will star at 9 in the morning tomorrow. I wish you good luck for the 1 million dollar prize!"

They all exited the studio.

"I don't even want to star in this stupid show anyways." Hiei complained, eyeing his ticket.

"Too bad Hiei. Its not at night so you don't have to worry about it." Yusuke corrected his little….mistake.

"Sigh…"Yusuke patted his friend on the shoulder. "Me and Kuwa are gonna beat your teams ass tomorrow!" Yusuke laughed at Hiei's face.

**XXX**

Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara sat around in a big circle with tons of other people. The 'main guy' of the show was infront of them in his little black suit, basically explaining the random rules.

He raised his white stick in the air. "Are you all ready?"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled, ofcourse not including Hiei.

"Lets GO!" The man pointed his stick away from him and everyone ran to the show.

**X……**

"There will be only 2 face-offs today due to delays! The tables versus the forks!" The announcer announced.

"First up, the pink dolphins of deeeeath! You must stay on the surfboard that is in the air, jumping onto or over anything until the end! GO!" He announced again.

"First up, Miyazaki Hoya!"

This 'Miyazaki' didn't make it. Instead he fell into the water.

Many minutes later Yusuke and Kuwa were the lasts to go. Hiei already went with his team.

"Next up, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke did rather well, making it to the end.

"Score 1 for the tables!" The announcer scored.

"Last, and maybe even the least….Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara stood on the main platform, waiting for the surfboard to come around. When it appeared he jumped for it, but only missed. He smashed his head against the wall, falling deeply unconscious.

"OoOoOoH!" The announcer told people to get him out of there.

"Kuwabara will no longer be qualifying…."

**X…..**

"Next Face-Off and also the last! The hand slapping question thing!"

There were big human size cards spread out all over a huge mat. The announcer would ask a question and everyone, who was dressed up like a white hand, would fall flat onto the card, and if they get the right answer they win.

"Question 1! How many days are in a week?"

Hiei started to run around. Some one not seeing was he was going pushed Hiei and he unfortunately lack on his back….on the right card.

Yusuke looked over at him, seeing Hiei on his back, his head sticking out of the face-hole. He smiled and jumped down on Hiei.

Yusuke's face was inches away from Hiei's. "Fuck. Looks like you win…..Hiei." He smiled.

Hiei smirked and pushed Yusuke off of him. "Ofcourse."

**XXX**

Yusuke and Hiei walked into the door of their home, 1 million dollars in hand. Kuwabara already came home earlier.

"Shit! Hiei its almost dark!" Yusuke cried out, looking outside.

Hiei took the money and put it in a safe upstairs.

"Lets wait outside."

**XXX**

"How did you catch this thing?" Yusuke said, chewing on a leg of the wildebeest Hiei caught.

"I have my ways." He responded, sinking his teeth into the blood of the dead animal.

"Hey……do you see that light over there?" Yusuke looked ahead in the woods.

"Is there a house over there?" Yusuke added.

"Lets go check it out." Hiei dropped the animal from his mouth and he and Yusuke walked to the light.

"This is that Bitch's cabin!" Yusuke gasped.

"What bitch?"

"The one that did this to us!"

"There she is!" Yusuke growled as he seen her through the small window.

"Lets kill her. Then eat her." Hiei said.

"What if…..we kill her and the spell breaks? Fuck yes! Lets go!"

Yusuke and Hiei jumped through the open window, startling the witch.

"Huh? Oh its my two favorite…..people." She laughed, her long blonde bangs curled over her eyes.

"Im sick of being cursed……that's all I have to say." Yusuke growled and jumped atop the witch, sinking his teeth into the flesh on her neck.

Hiei joined, causing her to bleed all over.

She was screaming as loud as she could. You would think she could do something about it, but ofcourse she wasn't afraid to die.

"Let the curse go!" Yusuke and Hiei backed off to watch her live a few more seconds.

She coughed up a load of blood. "Undoing a curse….will cause the person to only have 7 days to live….."

"7 days of freedom is fine." Hiei nodded.

"Akamahey…..ashavu…return their form…that is true." There was a big flash of light, and Yusuke and Hiei were standing on two legs.

The lady smiled at them….then died.

**XXX Next Day**

"Lets go on a boat trip!" Yusuke suggested as the three of them gathered around the kitchen table. He was still joyful for his freedom. But sad he would end in 7 days.

"Really?" Kuwabara said.

Hiei growled. "What the fuck for?"

"Im bored, and we can afford it!"

The three of them were packed up days later. Then made sure all the lights were off, locked the door and headed to the Boat.

The three of them boarded the boat. They were signed to a room together.

"Bye Bye! See you later!" Yusuke laughed as he and his friends stood on the end of the boat, waving to all the people that didn't board.

**XXX Later that night**

Yusuke stood near the front of the boat. This was the first time in long years that he was able to experience a night as a human.

"It's a beautiful night….isn't it Yusuke?" A man with long silver hair walked up to Yusuke.

"Um yeah…..how the fuck do you know my name?" Yusuke turned to him confused.

"Oh well….I knew you for a while." He smiled.

"Well then who in the fucking world are you?" Yusuke's bangs feathered at his eyes.

"Me?" He flashed his pale gray and green eyes.

"My name is Yoko."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**Kousuke: God! I hated that chapter. But a twisted cliffy. Updating soon. **


	11. Faint Sounds

**Kousuke: Ok, I am just making this the last chapter because I am too freaken bored to write anymore! Besides with damn school now and stuff….i cant get my stories anywhere, really. And besides the fact that I have two stories I want to make really bad, which I flippin cant. And my **'**_kinda'_ step sister like person is right….what the hell is the point of writing?**

**Anywho….enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.**

**Rated T-Yaoi and language.**

**BLACK _TAIL_**

**Chapter 11:** _Faint sounds _

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Yusuke snapped open his eyes.

"What the hell you screaming about now?" Kuwabara slept in a bed above his.

"I wasn't screaming! I just woke up gasping….."Yusuke admitted climbing from the bed.

"What was your dream about?" Kuwa lifted his head from his fluffed pillow.

"That I saw Kurama. But in his Yoko form. Here. On the boat. He handed me a white rose…..and then…" Yusuke blinked a few times. "That's when I think I woke up."

"Then why in the hell were you 'gasping' when you woke up.?" Kuwabara pulled a clean shirt on.

"I don't know. I was just surprised. I guess." Yusuke sighed and stood up.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke made his bed.

"All I could say…..is somewhere on the ship."

"Damn him." Yusuke moaned and pulled a t shirt on. He exited their room, passing all the other bedroom doors. There room was assigned at the bottom of the boat. They could see out on the ocean through the window in there room.

Yusuke made his way up the tons of stairs that went to the front boat deck. Stopped and looked around for a bit.

"Good Morning Sir." A lady about Yusuke's age bowed to him. She had long raven hair to her mid-back. Her eyes… an ice blue.

"Um….hi, have you seen a short guy walk by here…..wearing all black; spiky hair?" Yusuke eyed her 'beauty'.

"Um yeah actually…..come with me." She had an Australian accent, but she came from Tokyo. She closed her book that she was reading and stood up next to Yusuke and shook his hand before they started walking.

"Hi, I'm Nia Yakushi. You?" She smiled.

"Oh….Yusuke Urameshi." He nodded as they started walking.

"This is the direction this guy of yours went. Just about a minute before you came." Her black hair was waving in the humming wind.

"I can't imagine anything he would really like to do….." Yusuke admitted. "Besides sit on his ass and glare at even an ant as it scuttled by.

"Ah, yes." She smiled as they turned the corner.

"Um, I don't know where else he would go but this is where I saw him turn. Sorry I couldn't help you any further." She stood there smiling.

"Maybe we'll meet again…"

Yusuke nodded and started looking for Hiei.

A couple minutes later when he made his way to the rear deck railing, he saw Hiei. Standing on the railing-looking over the ship.

"Hiei?" Yusuke's look was surprised.

Hiei hopped down off the railing. "What?"

Yusuke smiled slightly. "Nothing. Mind if I…..join you?"

Hiei turned back to the railing. "Yes actually I would mind."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and stood at the railing anyways, looking over the pink and blue horizon.

"You seem……"Yusuke stopped and looked over into Hiei's shadowed eyes." I don't know. Relaxed or something."

"Hn."

"We have 4 days left Hiei…."Yusuke added. "I always never feared death. Never. Sometimes I would wish for death. Ask someone to bring it. Like a present. Tied with a simple bow. But….it just seems too quick. Because we know it's coming. We know it's….waiting. No….we're waiting. But Hiei….I don't want to wait for it any more." Yusuke sighed. "This time I would rather….rather run from it."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, but stood their speechless.

The wind blew Yusuke's bangs over his eyes. Hard to see the faint tone through the deep brown that consumed them.

Hiei went to turn away but Yusuke cupped his hand under Hiei's chin.

"I have a question…" Yusuke blinked. "Do you…"

He sighed and shook his head, releasing his hand from Hiei's face. "Do you want to go back now? We got to find something to eat. Im starved!"

Hiei kept his gaze steady on Yusuke. "Whatever."

The two walked back, the sound of the seagulls call just above them.

_**Xxx**_

"You _have_ to where something that is even partially fancy, Hiei!" Yusuke whined, fixing the tie to his suit. "This is one of the most fanciest boats in the whole world! And no telling how expensive the people in the dining room would look! Atleast wear a tie!"

"I don't give a fuck what people say. I am fine. Or I will not eat." Hiei lye down. "I will sleep or something."

"Just let the ass stay here." Kuwabara urged.

"Shut up!" Yusuke said to Kuwa.

"But Hiei, I _want_ you to come!" Yusuke whined.

"Hn."

"Fine damn it! Let's go Kuwabara!"

The two 'young men' checked their selves out in the mirror then headed to the boats dining room.

It was as big as a football field, possibly.

When they entered through the large glass doors, there were people everywhere. Rich people centered around big tables. Wine glasses infront of them. Fancy plates.

"Sirs', right this way." A guy in a red vest/jacket led them to a small empty table.

"Anyone else joining you today?" The guy set began pouring burgundy wine into the glass cups.

"Yes." A familiar person approached Yusuke. It was Nia.

"Nia! Please, sit down!" Yusuke smiled.

"What are your orders?" The man opened a tablet of paper and began writing.

"Three salmon meals for each of you?" All three of them nodded. "Ok, the salmon meals come with pieces of crab legs; very small and rolls of bread. Satisfying?"

The three nodded again as they handed over there menu's. "Thank You." The man left.

Kuwabara leaned over and whispered to Yusuke. "You replaced Hiei's seat for a hot babe. Good job, Urameshi." He smiled back at Nia. "And you are?"

Nia smiled. Her long raven hair was tied back with a red rubber band to match her crimson dress. "My name is Nia Yakushi. I and Yusuke are friends." She smiled softly at Yusuke. "We met earlier."

"Oh." Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Damn you."

Nia placed her hand softly on Yusuke's. "Um while we wait for our food….you want to stand outside?"

"Uh…ok." Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara. "Be back."

The two of them walked out the glass doors. They walked a couple feet away to a boat railing. They looked up at the night stars.

"It's beautiful." Nia smiled again, holding onto Yusuke's hand. "I have something for you."

Nia turned to Yusuke. She held his wrist then placed a silver watch on his wrist.

"I found this watch one day….when I was scuba diving at the bottom…" She pointed to the ocean that was covered in the moons shadows. "…of this ocean."

"And I want you to have it so you remember me…" Nia store into Yusuke's chocolate eyes, her iced blue ones reflecting in his.

Suddenly to Yusuke's surprise she went and leaned forward. Their lips barely touched before a familiar voice broke Yusuke's balance and he backed away from Nia's kiss.

"Yusuke…?" Hiei repeated again, anger reflecting on his face. And shame.

Hiei darted away to the rear boat deck.

"HIEI!" Yusuke ran after him.

_**Xxx**_

Yusuke came to a stop when he saw Hiei standing on the railing where he was earlier.

"Hiei…" Yusuke approached him silently and stood next to him.

"She didn't kiss me at all…."

"I don't care about that!" Hiei growled, jumping of the railing, his face inches from Yusuke's.

"Then why the fuck did you get pissed?" Yusuke shouted back.

Hiei looked away, a hatred glow through his eyes.

Yusuke grabbed Hiei's shoulders. "I don't even like her! She just gave me a watch and that's it! Look at me!"

Hiei glanced back at Yusuke. He saw truth in his eyes.

"I told you I don't care about that, Urameshi!" Hiei spat in his face and walked away.

"Damn it." Yusuke ran after him, but only having to run a few feet.

He reached Hiei and spun his around. Without even stopping him, Yusuke placed his lips atop Hiei's, absorbing the warm taste.

Yusuke trapped him as he pushed Hiei against a wall, his lips still locked passionately against Hiei's.

Hiei felt weak. He gave in; forcing his lips to Yusuke's more.

Yusuke remained it a soft kiss for a while before starting to dance with Hiei's tongue.

"Stop." Hiei breathed, slightly pulling away.

"No." Yusuke breathed, yet pulling Hiei back.

Minutes later, after _finishing_ this on the floor the both of them were panting just slightly.

The two of them stood up and walked back to the diner.

Hiei went back to the room.

"YUSUKE!" Kuwabara growled. "Where the hell were you?"

"Your food got cold!" He added. "You were gone for a half an hour."

Nia frowned at him. She saw his hair ruffled. "Have….fun?"

Yusuke sat down and smiled at her, chuckling a bit. "…..Yeah."

Yusuke dug into his cold food. "Yeah." He whispered again.

"Yusuke what time is it?" Nia asked, eating her food also.

"Time? Time for you to get a watch."

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

**Kousuke: Hmmm that was a pretty good chapter. Better then what I thought it would turn out as. So yeah, Yusuke and Hiei did it in the zoo and on a boat? You wonder if they could have just found a room…..LMAO! Anywho, I guess there will be 1 more chapter. Later.**

**And knowing my boredom for typing…..i probably mean later.**


End file.
